


Hannigram WIPs

by mothdotjpeg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Unfinished, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdotjpeg/pseuds/mothdotjpeg
Summary: Hey so basically I have a bunch of lil fics I never got around to finishing, little scenes and intros and stuff, so here's a dumping spot for them. Feel free to use them as inspo and such! I might finish them one day when college isn't my life
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	1. Stay for a drink

**Author's Note:**

> As I said- feel free to use these little snip-bits if you want (just make sure to tag me for my work!) I hope you enjoy some ramblings about these gay losers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shows up late to an appointment, mid s1, friendly chit chat.

"Ah, I see you've decided to make it this evening?" Hannibal was sitting in the waiting room of his office, leaning back and watching the shadows on the ceiling. Did he really have nothing better to be doing? 

"Dr. Lecter," His voice trailed off, unsure. It was an hour after his appointment was scheduled, he hadn't forgotten! Same time every week- Dr. Lecter had told Will it was good to have consistency. It was. Except he rarely made it on time. The doctor dropped his head to look at Will, standing almost shaking in the doorway. His eyes watched him, waiting for Will to give his excuse or reason. "Sorry, I'm late." That made the doctor lean forward in the chair and rest his chin on his hands, eyes studying the profiler who he had grown to enjoy the time of. 

"You're very lucky my last appointment of the evening called in sick." Will watched him as he stood up, not bothering with his suit jacket that was abandoned on the arm of the chair. "Please, come in." 

The office was in its usual states Darkly lit, the window was cracked and it smelled like wine and graphite. Will heard the door close behind him, the doctor making his way to clean up some mess on his desk that Will didn't bother to look at any closer than a glance. 

"I really am sorry." Will struggled for words, watching Hannibal loosen his tie and sigh as he looked up from his desk. He waved his hand and strolled over to stand in front of Will. 

"Where shall we begin then?" Uncomfortably, Will moved past his psychiatrist to his usual armchair. As soon as his bag was lost on the floor and his body hit the chair, he realized how badly his legs hurt. Like he strained every muscle. He hadn't. Not that he could remember. Lecter didn't move to sit, he just watched. 

"Uh," Will reaped his mind for anything, there had been a million things when he had woken up today. When he had forgotten to make coffee and almost fainted at a crime scene. There had been a million things to discuss then- but not now. Now he was just tired. "What would you like to know?" That made the doctor's lips turn into a faint smile. 

"I would like to skip our appointment this week." He spoke it matter-a- factly, a shimmer of his smile in his maroon eyes as Will blinked awake, moving to stand up. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You could've mentioned-" Before he could grab his bag, Hannibal let out a laugh. It wasn't cruel or harsh, barely the exhaling of breath. Will looked up to see the man shaking his head.

"Will, I'd prefer if we skipped our session in favor of letting us get to know each other. We've both had long days and I would not like to make it longer. Please, stay for a drink." 


	2. Touch starved-morning Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD im so sad i didnt finish this one,,, soft

It wasn't black. Not quiet. Almost, so close to black it made him squint. Lean closer, reach out to touch. It was warm. Warm in a burning way, but it wasn't hot. He shook his hand to rid the pain but it stayed. It wasn't black. Why wasn't it black?

"Will?" Why did it hurt? Staining the skin it had touched. Why did it burn? Like holy water did. "Will." It seemed red, in a weird way. Like his eyes say one thing and his brain told him another. He wondered. He wondered a lot of things, but he could cure that wonder. If he just reached back out, dug deeper, let it stain his arms too. He could. "Will!" If he just looked up, met that gaze, he could figure it out. Curiosity couldn't kill him but the answers surely could. If he looked up if he just-

"Mmph?" He huffed, sleep still holding his body as the firm hand on his shoulder became more and more real. 

"Will, are you alright?" Perfectly alright when he was being greeted to a tired, messy Hannibal. He bit his cheek as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, Hannibal, I'm fine?" Will was good at brushing people off, good at not flinching when he noticed his hands were clean and his skin didn't burn. 

"Clearly." The tired cannibal almost had a tone of sarcasm as he gestured to Will, back hunched and breathing still shallow. It was a pretty sight, however worrying it might be. Brown curls in more of a mess than usual. falling in his face as he rubbed his eyes. Those blue eyes, clouded with grey. Although it bothered Hannibal when Will was sleeping on the couch- the morning light from the living room window always cast the former FBI-agent in an orange glow. Will cast Hannibal a weary look, eyes asking the man why he was lingering there at five in the morning, before he gave up and fell back onto the couch with a loud "thwump". Dust partials lifted into the yellow air and fluttered around them, only a reminder of how abandoned the house had been when they arrived. 

"You can go back to bed." Will wrapped his arms around his bare chest before turning his head to look at Hannibal. How he could just lay there in the golden light, bottom half covered in an old quilt, looking something like a Greek god- Hannibal would never get over that. 

"I'm not tired anymore and you haven't told me about your dream." Hannibal tilted his head to meet Will's gaze, Will just gulped and looked back up at the ceiling. 

"How do you know I had a nightmare?" Hannibal chuckled as he sat down, cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. Will looked at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to be begrudging at him but his tiredness only made him smile at the sight. "It's nothing, go make breakfast or something." Hannibal shifted on the ground, getting comfortable. Eyes lit up and ready to talk- as if it wasn't 5 am.

"Will, I'm not moving until you talk." Was it because he enjoyed the view? Maybe, but he didn't budge as he watched Will. He groaned and sat up again, letting his shoulder slump and his lips pout as he made room for Hannibal on the couch. 

"You can sit on the couch." He didn't look at Hannibal as he spoke, fingers toying with the edge of his quilt. Hannibal hummed as he got off the floor, brushing off the nonexistent dust he had accumulated, and trotted to the couch. Will watched as Hannibal sat down, tucking his feet under his legs, placing his hands in his lap, and leaning against the armrest. There was space between them, but Will was too tired to tense up or move away so he let the close comfort of Hannibal's body comfort him. Hannibal hummed again as Will met his gaze. 

"It wasn't really anything, just blood." That elicited a sigh from the grey-haired man, running his hand through the morning mess. Will shifted, hands still fidgeting with the blanket as Hannibal thought. He avoided his gaze, watching his hands, feeling those maroon eyes on his movements. 

"Just blood?" His words weren't elegant in his tired gaze, Will bit his lip as he smiled enjoying the Hannibal he had been stuck with since the fall. 

"Just blood." Hannibal settled into the couch more, reaching out a hand to take Will's. Gingerly, slowly, almost hesitating but his movements were thought out and decided upon. Strong sturdy fingers tangling with Will's the pads calloused but still soft, trailing up his palm and into the spaces between his fingers. Without warning, Will's entire body shivered and softened. 

"Will, darling?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh the ending i had temporarily was: Hannibal holds will's hand and will's so tired he lets his guard down and shows how the touch affects him and hannibal starts to touch other parts of him to see his reaction and will ends up asleep in hannibals arms


	3. seasick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is like. so close to being done? (lies) I've been working on it for AGES but fuck it ill share the first lil bit here bc why not (its chronically ill will). this is section 2 actually, its 2/5 of the fic

“Will?” It was hopeless. The tight pain in his stomach that raised to his chest whenever he thought about being found here. Of course, he would be caught. The door was open slightly, the light leaking into the hallway. Cramping pain making his body curl as his head laid on the tile floor next to the toilet. He tried to sit up upon hearing Hannibal’s words, he was normally so good at covering the pain and nausea. But this was so intense, it made his brain hurt. 

“Sorry, I’ll go-” Hand grasping at the sink to pull himself up, his body protesting so much. Although the pain was deep in his stomach and chest, nausea in his gut and throat, his legs shook and his arms quivered as if he was about to fall. Maybe he was. 

“Will, I can go downstairs.” That made Will shake his head, which just made the pain start to throb more. He gulped down the pain and faked a smile, praying Hannibal let it slide. Really, it wasn’t that bad. The waves of pain were manageable, it never went away but it would eventually. He would get through this. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just go to my room.” After a second he let go on the sink, feeling the nausea settle for a minute. Slowly he moved to the door, Hannibal stepping aside to watch him make his way to his door down the hall. “Goodnight.” He smiled more genuinely at Hannibal and ducked his head as he slammed his door. The bed met his body in seconds, curling into himself and groaning as his body failed to relax into the comforter beneath him. It was soft, too nice for Will. He usually threw off the blankets at night because the heat became too much. But right now they held his weight and he let his eyes close, hoping for some release of sleep. If the nightmares hadn’t been enough, whenever he woke in a panic his body would attack him so he couldn’t rest. Every part of him was sore and aching for sleep, but it was distractingly painful. For a few minutes, he just laid, breathing in the clean smell of the comforter and the evening air. His window was usually open, he likes the smell of the water. The fact Hannibal always cleaned the laundry and made Will’s bed made him feel guilty. He knew Hannibal liked doing it, that he had a certain way of life. But Will felt somewhat useless. Right now, however, he can’t be fully bothered by it. It was nice and relaxing and maybe subconsciously it made his nausea lessen. After a few minutes passed, he heard the bathroom door open and the light switch flick off. It’s so eerily quiet, every noise is noticeable in the evening air. Sock-covered footsteps trot softly down the hall and stop before Will’s door. Will groaned, turning on his back as Hannibal knocks and opens the door slowly. He turns his head to meet Hannibal’s worried, caring face. 

“Will, I hate to bother,” He didn’t care if he interrupted Will’s life, that had been the constant between them. Will propped himself up, trying not to let the pain show on his face. Hannibal leaned against the doorway, watching Will casually. “Are you alright?” That made Will laugh for a second before he had to stop, trying not to grimace at the pain it elicited. 

“Neither of us are ever alright, Hannibal.” His breathing slowed to try to dull the wave that was coming, eyes darting away from Hannibal’s so he couldn’t look within. Of course, Hannibal could tell. Nothing he said would stop him from worrying or digging deeper, but he tried nonetheless. Part of the old Will lived under his skin, especially when he was so weakened by the pain. 

“You haven’t been eating.” That made him gulp guiltily, looking back at Hannibal shyly. He always felt bad, leaving leftovers from Hannibal’s meals. Never wanting to hurt the injured man’s feelings, he had just begun cooking again. It was wonderful, Will could never complain. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could think to say, but the look in Hannibal’s eyes wasn’t hurt nor upset, just quizzical. Will fully sat up, crossing his legs, and crossing his arms in front of his stomach, trying not to curl in on himself again. 

“It’s fine, Will,” Eyes asking permission, Hannibal moved to sit next to Will on his bed. It was the first time Hannibal has fully entered Will’s room, at least while Will was around. A weird breach in privacy, a privacy they barely had anymore. Not that either of them minded. Hannibal’s gaze was worried and... guilty? “What’s wrong, Will? You can talk to me about it, I am a doctor.” He stated it matterafactly but Will knew he felt betrayed. 

“Hannibal, I know. I’d talk to you if I needed it.” It didn’t mean to come out so defensive, rude, but the twitch of Hannibal’s neck made Will cringe at himself. He didn’t apologize again, just laid back down on his bed and sighed. Waiting. 

“I’m just across the hall if you need me,” Hannibal pushed himself off Will’s bed hesitantly and gave Will one last look up and down. “Goodnight, William.” Will huffed and turned his head away from the doctor. 

“Goodnight.” 


	4. All I've Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-fall, hannibal and will kill a guy or smthng and it ends with some sexual tension and first kisses while they are covered in blood. Classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS IN JULY of 2020, might've been the second thing I ever wrote for hannigram? it's meh, i was in over my head and then quit but i think some parts hold up

His hands had been somewhat timid as they gently touched Will’s skin, a simple nod from Will as permission. Will’s gaze rested on his own hands, covered in blood. It was dark in the bathroom, black blood covering their bodies. He had let Will sit on the side of the bathtub, shirt soaked and skin dirtied, for as long as he wanted. The simple fact that Will didn’t immediately claw the blood-covered clothes off and shower away the crime made Hannibal’s heart tingle with something. That feeling. He was sure if Will met his gaze he would see the look, the one from the cliffside. The one that made Will feel all too seen and validated. 

Eventually, Will had unbuttoned the shirt slightly, looking to Hannibal. Hannibal moving to sit next to him, washcloth in hand. While Hannibal gently wiped the blood from Will’s hands and arms, he noticed the slight shaking of his hands. Worry crowed his chest, glancing up to meet Will’s gaze. He seemed off. The way his hair fell in front of his face, stubble had grown out, it made him look like he had many years ago. Before he had manipulated Hannibal into turning himself in, before his empty marriage, before he had held Hannibal tight and pulled them into the watery depths. It made Hannibal’s chest clench slightly, a memory clear of Will telling him that he wouldn’t miss Hannibal. He wouldn’t search. That he didn’t delight, that he tolerated. 

“Will?” He asked into the warm air, sitting up slightly, hands pausing their work. “I’m not forcing you into doing any of this, you know that?” It was weird to hear doubt in his own voice, but it didn’t scare him. It was just him and Will, he trusted him with the emotion. Will’s eyebrows furrowed, not looking away from Hannibal. He had forgotten about his dislike for eye contact ages ago, never afraid to meet his gaze. “If you don’t want this, you can tell me.” 

“I want this,” His voice was strong, sturdy, a pleading look in his eyes. “Hannibal.” Saying his name made Hannibal lean slightly closer, just a hair. He was softening, he didn’t really mind. “This is all I’ve ever wanted.” Will’s statement was spoken quietly, but firmly. Telling the world his secret. A smile grew on Hannibal’s lips.  _ For both of us.  _ That had been spoken long ago. It felt holy for Will to say it back. 

Will noticed Hannibal’s lean forward, and he reached out to grasp him between his fingers. Hand splayed out on Hannibal’s thigh, gaze tight and close and full of an emotion they both knew but never vocalized. He was still bloody, smearing a slight stain onto Hannibal’s pants. Neither of them noticed neither of them cared. Dark, warm air caressing them as Will leaned forward too. Noticeably, boldly. Hannibal let out a sigh, placing his hand onto where Will’s rested. This was all so much. So much closeness, so much warmth, the inches between them were unnoticeable. It felt as though there was nothing between them. 

“Will,” Hannibal sighed into the air, closing his eyes as Will’s fingers tightened on his thigh. There had been an intimate closeness to their time together, soft touches, innocent glances. Some understanding that Hannibal had respected and avoided, always slightly worried about Will. He had snapped, given in, and it had led them here. It was all they had wanted, for ages. But he didn’t want to move too fast, didn’t want to intrude on Will. Giving them space. 

“Hanni-” But before he let himself finish, his other hand came to Hannibal’s neck and he pulled him in closer. Just those mere inches, till he ghosted his lips over Hannibal’s. A guttural noise escaped his lips as Will tugged his whole body closer. 

“Will,” It came out more authoritative than it had before, worry tracing under his accent. Will ignored it and placed his lips more firmly on Hannibal’s. One hand on his thigh, the other tangling into his hair, they felt impossibly close. Hannibal’s hand came up to Will’s chest, sticky with the blood that soaked his shirt. It felt warm and perfect. The cravings in their chests showing through, neither denying what they felt. They moved apart to breathe, Will resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. Not wanting to leave any space between them. The air held them tight, panting, holding each other. That’s when he felt Will’s hand move from his thigh, to under his shirt. Fingers grazing the skin beneath. 

“This,” He had moved his head from Hannibal’s shoulder and met his gaze, a strong look in his eyes. Determined. Hannibal shivered slightly at the look. “is all I’ve ever wanted.” His eyes fluttered closed again as he felt Will’s finger softly play with the waistband of his pants. 

“Will,” He grasped Will’s hand in his, opening his eyes to meet Will’s. “slow down.” Fingers reaching to caress his cheek, thumb grazing the scar that the dragon had left. He was beautiful. Confusion crowded Will’s eyes, resting his hand back down on Hannibal’s leg. 

“What’s wrong?” 


	5. it was cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont remember writing this??? will and Hannibal in hannibal's house i guess

It was cold, not frigid but cold enough to warrant rubbing hands together and watching breathe freezing over. cold enough to warrant a rushed entry to the house, the house that seemed cold too. Expect for the man opening the door and letting Will in, watching his shiver in his coat before taking it. he seemed warm.

"Not prepared for the weather?" the look in Hannibal's eyes in nothing but inviting, kind, non-judgemental. Huh, Will shook a little too much. Cold, just the cold.

"Apparently," Will hummed, watching Hannibal's calm stance and invading gaze. Avoiding eye contact, not with those maroon eyes staring back.

"Well, come in." Underdressed not only for the weather, Will trailed after Hannibal who's patterned suit was too much for Will to process. Red or brown or maybe gold? It shimmed slightly, Will looked away. 

The house was big, empty, pretty, it made Will feel strange. Like he didn't belong amongst the beauty, however strange or obsolete the beauty was. Will was strange, maybe he was obsolete too. He wasn't pretty. Hannibal kept Will in the corner of his eye, like no matter what he wanted to watch Will. His wandering gaze and wrinkled shirt, the reactions on his face when he noticed the candles on the table or the smell of dinner. Will wondered why Hannibal spoke sooner.

"You seem better, Will." Better how? He hasn't even combed his hair, he didn't look any different than normal. Okay, normal minus his glasses. He didn't feel the need to hide, who knew why. 

"Thank you?" Will stumbled, hands in his pockets. Twitching to fight or flee- he could never tell which was which. "I don't think I feel any different." They were standing in between the kitchen and the dining room, Will turned to watch the flickering candle and the strange elaborate decorations he couldn't understand. Hannibal watched his back, glancing at the timer on the oven now and again. It was silent. 

"Would different be better, Will?" Hannibal spoke quietly as he took his suit jacket off to roll up his sleeves, tying an apron around his hips. Now, of course, Will couldn't look away from the man bending over to retrieve dinner from the oven. He looked so touchable, so much more real than the imaginative man he seemed to led on that he was. 

"Of course, it would." Their eyes met, Will gulped. Dinner was served. 

Being full in his therapist's house was oddly comfortable. Dinner had been... well. Perfect, in that weird way Hannibal was. Post-dinner drinks, couches, banter about work and thins Will hadn't bothered to hear. He responded, maybe even smiled. This felt like a date.

"Is this a date, Hannibal?" Will asked, probably interrupting something the other man had been saying while he paced around his study finding a book. He turned to meet Will's gaze, drink in hand, he smiled. 

"You are quite the forward one." It wasn't a mystery that the tall European man had been flirting with Will. It had taken a while for Will to catch on because god forbid anyone finds him interesting beyond his brain. Hannibal did like his brain, Will gulped and lord away from Hannibal.

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Will laughed. Hannibal didn't look away, that made Will shiver a little. He didn't know why, he didn't want to know. "Do you want it to be?" Will squeaked and hid his face away from Hannibal's gaze. Pfft, no, of course not...


End file.
